Heroes
Heroes represent you on the field of battle and the most important card in your Deck. Each deck can only have one hero and choosing the right hero can mean the difference between victory and defeat. If your hero runs out of Hit Points, you will instantly lose the battle. Conversely, your team can win the battle by destroying the enemy hero. Heroes Basics Hero Rating Heroes, like Creatures, are rated on a scale from 1 to 5 stars. The hero rating represents the overall power and value of the card, where higher rated heroes have higher base HP and more Talent slots available. Depending on the strategy and make-up of your team, higher rated heroes may not be necessary to win but will always offer more protection from enemy strategies that revolve around attacking your hero directly. Hero Faction Heroes are divided into the four different factions of Human, Faen, Neander and Mortii. Many hero Talents are dependent on creatures from the same Faction and it is wise to pair a Hero with a Deck of Creatures from the same faction for a more powerful team. Hero Skill and Rage Each hero is gifted with a primary unique ability called a Hero Skill which activates on their turn following their Rage bar reaching 100. These skills are diverse and powerful and include Creature Buffs, Direct Damage or Healing and even Summoning new Creatures. The power and utility of the Hero Skill is not necessarily related to their Star Rating, although the overall power of higher rated Heroes (including number of Talents and HP) often makes them the clear choice when making a choice. Hero Skills are usually stronger than Creature Skills and can affect the outcome of the Battle. Rage is generated as your Hero and Creatures take damage in Battle, and direct hits to a hero will provide more Rage than hits to Creatures. When a Hero’s Rage reaches 100, the Skill will be cast at the beginning of their next turn during the pre-battle / buff phase. All Heroes start each battle with 50 Rage unless otherwise noted. In The Gauntlet when you go to the next level you keep the same rage as you had finished the previous level. this means you can have 0 rage when you enter the next level or have up to 99 points of rage into the next battle. Take into consideration of what your Hero's rage is at when you start the next battle. Hero Talents Each hero has between one and three Hero Talents available to them. In battle, Hero Talents can only be activated when their conditions are fulfilled. These talents have vital effects on the Battle and generally are Buffs or Debuffs to creatures in play. There are many different types of conditions for Talents to activate and they tend to have to do with Creatures of the same faction. Obtaining and Enhancing Heroes Enhancing Hero unlock at the Enhancement Center once you reach Lv 25. You can enhance your Hero Skills and refresh Hero Talents through enhancement. Heroes can be obtained through exchanging Hero Shards and through the Alter in the Draw Hero section. Hero Shards You can buy Hero Shards from the Credits Mall, the Bazaar, Trials and the Gauntlet and can be earned through certain PVP and PVE battles. Heroes of different Star Ratings require a different number of Shards. *1 Star Heroes require 15 Shards. *2 Star Heroes require 25 Shards. *3 Star Heroes require 40 Shards. *4 Star Heroes require 75 Shards. *5 Star Heroes require 100 Shards. Enhancing Hero Skills and Leveling Up Hero Skills can be enhanced with similar Hero Shards in the Enhancement Center. Hero Shards used will be removed after the enhancement. Hero Shards required for Hero Skill enhancement increase at higher Skill levels. Refreshing Hero Talents Each Hero Talent occupies a talent space on your hero which can be "refreshed" to obtain either an upgrade or a new talent. By spending Glory earned from Arena and Raids, you can randomly swap one a talent from a selected space for a pre-defined set of alternate talents. You can preview the potential outcomes of refreshing by clicking the magnifying glass in the top right of the talent space. If you roll a less optimal talent, you can forfeit the talent to revert to the original talent, but you will lose the Glory points you spent in order to roll. List of Heroes Human Heroes Faen Heroes Neanders Heroes Mortii Heroes Category:Heroes